1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data processing in general, and in particular, to a method for providing a real-time data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for providing bounded latency in a real-time data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Real-time applications typically have time constraints associated with the data movement as well as the execution of data within a real-time data processing system. One important time constraint is the overall latency of a real-time data processing system. The overall latency is made up of several components within the real-time data processing system, such as moving data onto the real-time data processing system, executing functions against the data, moving the data out of the real-time data processing system. If a batch execution size of four samples is chosen, with a sample rate of 8K samples/second, and if the latency of moving data into the real-time data processing system, executing, and moving data out of the real-time data processing system are each one batch period (P), then P is 0.5 ms. Thus, the latency of moving data into the real-time data processing system, processing data, and moving data out of the real-time data processing system is 3×P=1.5 ms. With the latency of a local-area network to be around 2.5 ms, the overall latency is 1.5 ms+2.5 ms=4.0 ms. Thus, for a gateway application, the overall latency is approximately 4 ms.
The present disclosure describes a method for providing bounded latency in a real-time data processing system in order to guarantee the real-time data processing system to function properly.